


Switching Roles

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Reader, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Gentle Dom Reader, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Sub Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: When you tell Loki you want to be the Dom for one night, you don't think he takes it seriously. Then, one night you find out he wants to do it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Switching Roles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super-obsessed with Loki right now. I've never written a story with him as a main character, so I hope I did okay.
> 
> This is also based on this from [@thranduilsperkybutt](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/): [Imagine teasing Loki until he begs you loud enough that Thor can hear him from the next room.](https://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/136826334581/warnings-nsfw-gif-source-loki-imagine-teasing)

Anybody who knew Loki knew he loved being in charge. He was sarcastic, witty, and intelligent. It wasn’t anything new to anybody who knew him -- he wanted to be king. He wanted to run things.

Even in your relationship with Loki, he was in charge.

You liked that. Honestly, it took decision-making off your shoulders. You didn’t like to make decisions; you got flustered and nervous. So Loki did all of that for you. You even delved into BDSM -- very lightly, but it was there. You and Loki were compatible sexually, and that didn’t happen to every couple.

Which is why this picture surprised you.

He was lying on the bed, in a pair of loose black athletic pants and nothing else. He didn’t much go for ‘Midgardian apparel’ as he called it, but he’d become more and more accustomed to wearing it. Since he had been part of the Avengers (which blew a lot of people out of the water, let’s be honest), he had started wearing it more and more -- and even started to like it.

As you enter your shared room, he looks up. “Hello, love.”

“What’s going on, Loki?” you ask him. Even during private times and sex, Loki always took the lead. Him just lying there and watching you, that was completely out of the norm.

“Do you remember the other night? When you said that you wanted to know what it was like to be in my role?”

You had to think for a moment. There was a lot of pillow talk between yourself and Loki; you both had rather active sex drives and were in bed several times, so you often talked after. You could lie in bed with him and talk for hours…or, at least, until he was ready to go again.

Which didn’t often take long.

Then the thought hit you. “I told you that I wanted to know what it was like to be on top. During sex.”

He nods. “Good job, love,” he says, sitting up. Your eyes roam his body shamelessly; he was gorgeous. Even though you were insanely attracted to him -- and yes, he was a god, so of course he was gorgeous -- right now, you were just more confused about what was going on.

“Come here, little one,” he says to you, and you can do nothing but follow his orders. You go to stand in front of the bed, in-between his thighs, and he watches your eyes intently. “I want to do that with you. I want you to take the lead. Can you be a good girl and do that?”

“What if I mess up?” Your insecurity was getting the best of you. “What if I do something wrong, or something you don’t like?”

He chuckles at that, “Love, if you do something I don’t like, trust me, I’ll tell you.”

And you knew that was true. Loki was nothing if not vocal. You always knew what he wanted and what he liked. He always made sure to let you know those things.

You sigh, squashing your nerves down. You really don’t want to mess up, but this was Loki.

Even though he’d been an enemy of Earth, it’d been a long time. He was there to make mischief, yes, but he hadn’t done anything inherently _evil_ since he’d been in the Avengers compound. He pulled pranks, yes, and he messed with the Avengers, but nobody’d been hurt or injured.

You and he had been in a relationship for about a year. Everybody had warned you against becoming romantic with him -- well, everyone but Thor. Thor knew his brother and he knew that Loki wouldn’t harm you unless you gave him a reason. In fact, Thor was happy that you were in a relationship with his brother. He’d told you, on more than one occasion, that you were helping Loki turn into a guy that he’d been a long time ago. The guy that Thor had missed.

“Love?” Loki asks, looking at you. His emerald eyes are always so intense, and he looks at you like he’s worried about you. “If you don’t want to do this, that’s okay too, you know. I can take the lead, like always.”

You shook your head. “No, Loki,” you finally say. “I do want to know what it’s like.”

He nods. “Okay, darling. This is your chance.”

You shimmy out of your jeans and pull your t-shirt off your body, still standing in-between Loki’s thighs. He spreads them just a bit more, so you’re more comfortable between them. When you’re standing there in your matching bra and panties, you can see his pupils dilate, and you know he likes what he sees.

“You’re gorgeous, love. Simply ravishing.”

You can feel your skin flush at the praise. Loki was good at telling you how good you were, which was something you needed. He doted on you and he took care of you. You wanted to do that for him.

You lean down and capture his lips with your own. He chuckles but lets you dominate the kiss, your lips attacking his hungrily. Pushing him backwards, you straddle his waist as the two of you kiss. Your tongue slips inside his mouth and you pin his arms to the mattress. You know that he’s _letting_ you be on top; Loki’s strong enough that he could push you off at any time.

You grind your center down onto his clothed cock, feeling it harden in his pants. He feels so good, and he’s so hard and thick underneath you. When you break the kiss, both of you are short of breath, and you lean up and just take a good look at him.

Loki is always in control of himself. This is the first time you’ve ever seen him disheveled. But his hair’s a mess, his lips are kiss swollen, and he looks utterly _beautiful_. Of course, you’ve always thought that Loki was gorgeous, but right now, he looks so much better than he’d ever looked before.

You start to kiss down his body. You take time mapping out his skin, figuring out where he’s sensitive and what he likes. When you kiss down his ribs, he lets out a noise, so you look up at him.

“I’m fine, darling,” he says, his eyes watching yours intently. “Ticklish.”

“The big bad god of mischief is _ticklish_?” You couldn’t believe it. You’d never thought Loki would ever be ticklish. He makes a face at you.

“Remember, love, usually our roles are reversed,” he says warningly, and you know a threat when you hear one. “Be careful what you do.”

You grin at him.

Finally, having enough, you continue your journey south. He lifts his hips as you remove his pants -- no underwear, like usual, but that’s just pure Loki. You see his cock and lick your lips hungrily.

You stare at it a moment. Even though the two of you have made love before, you loved seeing his cock. You loved everything about it. It was _huge_ ; long, thick, and just utterly gorgeous. You can’t wait anymore; you want him in your mouth.

You shift so you’re straddling his calves and then lick a stripe up the underside of his cock. You lock your eyes to his emerald ones as you take your time, licking up his cock once more. Then you do it again.

“Love,” he groans, “what are you doing to me?”

“Just trying things out,” you say. “I’m in charge right now, Loki, so hush.”

He gives you a disapproving look but does as you say.

You wrap one of your hands around his cock and then take the whole thing into your mouth. He always tastes so good; clean, musky, and masculine. You love every second of making love to him with your mouth. You take him down as far as you can without gagging, and swallow around him. It’s a feat you’ve mastered in the year you’ve been together; after all, Loki is _huge_.

“So good,” he groans out. Loki doesn’t ever let anybody see him lose control, and it’d taken forever for him to even let you see how much you’d affected him during sex. “Your mouth feels phenomenal, my love,” he says. “You make me feel wonderfully.”

Reaching up, you cradle his balls with your other hand, massaging them gently. You know that Loki is close; his hands are up on the headboard, gripping it so tightly that it is creaking. You know that, even though the headboard is strong, it isn’t strong enough that a _god_ won’t break it.

“I’m close, Y/N,” Loki groans out. “I’m so very close.”

You pull off with a pop. “And don’t you want to ask me something, Loki?”

He sees the smirk that’s on your face, and that makes him roll his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything.

“C’mon, Loki,” you whine, still massaging his balls. “You promised!”

He chuckles, “That’s correct, my love. I did.” He takes a deep breath before looking at you, “Please, love, please let me cum.”

His begging could use some work. After all, Loki isn’t used to begging for what he wants, but he promised, and by the end of this, he’s _going to_ beg.

“Not good enough,” you state, grabbing his dick and squeezing, to stave off his orgasm. You lick your lips and then say, “Let’s try again, shall we?”

He groans, but nods. That’s when you remove your hands and begin again.

You lean down and lick another strip up his cock. He groans, but his hands stay on the headboard, out of the way, and it isn’t long before you’re practically gagging on his length. You know that Loki likes that; not when you really gag, but just a tiny bit.

“Love, I’m close,” he says, and there’s a real need in his voice. “Please. I need to cum.”

You take your mouth off of him but continue to stroke his length. You take your hand off, just to lubricate it a little more, and lick a stripe up your palm a couple of times before taking him back in your hand.

“Gimme more, Loki,” you say, watching him as you stroke his cock. “You know what I want to hear.”

“Please,” he says, and there’s a real urgency to his voice this time. “Love, please. Let me cum. Please!”

You hear a banging noise come from the room next to yours. You know that Thor must be in the communal living room; he is the only one who would bang against the wall. Everybody else would just go elsewhere, but Thor is kind of hard-headed. You and Loki ignore it.

You’re not sure if Loki is aware of much. He’s still begging you, and there’s sweat beading down his body. You can tell how much he _needs_ it. But you want to hear him beg.

“Not enough, Loki,” you sing-song. “You know what I want to hear. Let me hear it, and you can cum.”

“Love, please!” his voice has risen in volume. “I am so close; I need to let go. Please let me. Please, I need to cum.”

You grin as you look at him. Your hand is still moving, and you say, “Cum whenever you want, sweetheart,” and then you reach down and replace your hand with your mouth. You fuck his cock with your mouth, and you massage his balls with your hand. It isn’t long before he lets out a cry and is shooting down your throat.

You swallow everything he has to give you, and then you lean up and kiss him thoroughly. You straddle his abdomen and then break the kiss.

“Do you want to make me feel good, babe?” you ask him. When he nods, you start to move and then state, “I want you to make me cum with your mouth.”

You straddle his face, and then you move his hands from around the headboard to grip your thighs. He does so, and he grips them so hard that you know you’ll have fingertip-shaped bruises later. You know that if you really want him to, Loki will heal you when all this is over, but you love the soreness that follows. When you can see the marks he’s left on your body and feel the pleasant sting that follows.

He licks up your folds before fucking his tongue inside your center. There’s so much Loki is good at when it comes to sex; he’s almost fucking perfect, but he’s had a thousand years to perfect his techniques. You groan as he fucks you with his tongue; it feels so good. You lean back just a little and take one of his hands, moving it to your clit. “Rub me off, Loki,” you order, and he moves to comply.

He’s rubbing your clit as he’s eating you out and you feel so good. You’re climbing that high, and this time, Loki can’t make you beg for it. That coil is going to snap any minute.

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” you moan out, and he moves faster, pinching your clit between his fingers. That’s all it takes before you’re letting go.

You climb off of him with shaky legs. Whenever Loki makes you cum, the orgasm is always so good that it makes you shake a little. You lean down to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips.

“Thank you, Loki,” you say, leaning down to kiss his neck. “You make me feel so good.”

Usually, Loki cockily says _I know_ , but this time, he mumbles out, “Thank you, darling.”

“Do you want more?” you ask him a mere moment later, lying beside him and husking in his ear. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes, love, I do,” he says. “More than anything.”

You nod before straddling his waist. You lean up, taking his cock, which is fully hard now, in your hand, and start to sink on him, but never going down fully.

“You know what I wanna hear, Loki,” you taunt him. “Let me hear it.”

“Please, love, please fuck me,” he says quietly. That’s not going to work, so you shake your head.

“Love, I need you. I need to feel you around me. I need to fuck that beautiful cunt of yours. Please, please fuck me.”

After the banging on the wall once again, you grin. You really want to take the time to taunt Thor, but decide that you just want to make Loki scream enough so Thor has to vacate.

“Tell me again, Loki,” you say. “Tell me how much you want to feel my pussy wrapped around you.”

“I want you so much, sweet thing,” he says, fisting the sheets in his right hand. “Please, please sink down on me. Let me feel that delicious cunt of yours.”

There’s no banging this time, so you’re not sure if Thor has vacated or not, but you know that you’ll hear about it either way.

You decide to take pity on the god and sink down on him, inch by inch. He’s so big, and he stretches you so deliciously every single time. Once he’s bottomed out, you sit there on his cock for a few minutes, giving yourself time to get used to the stretch.

When you start grinding on his cock, he groans loudly. Loki is usually so controlled, so you’re loving this unbridled and disheveled appearance that Loki’s got. Finally, you take his hands and put them on your breasts.

“Touch me, Loki,” you demand, and he massages your breasts, tweaking and pinching at your nipples.

“You feel wonderful, my love,” he says, and you smile. “I’m not going to last.”

You know that Loki can go a long time, he has serious stamina, but don’t know how long your legs will last. You start rising off him just enough so you can slam back down, leaning back just a little before gripping at his upper thighs.

“Please, my love, please let me cum,” he says, not even five minutes later. “I’m so close, please, please, I need it.”

There’s no banging this time, either, but that just barely registers in the back of your mind as you say, “C’mon, baby. Cum for me. Cum inside me.”

He reaches up, rubbing at your clit as you ride him hard. You’re so close, but that’s when you feel him filling you up.

“I’m sorry, love,” he stutters out. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” you chuckle. “I gave you permission. But how about you tend to me now, hmm?”

He lifts you off of him and lays you out on the bed. Even though his cum is inside you, he leans down and starts eating you out in earnest. He’s sucking his cum out of you and eating your pussy, using his tongue on your folds almost mercilessly. He feels so good, and you don’t even have to say anything before he’s using his slender fingers, putting three inside you and crooking them just right to hit your g-spot.

“I’m close, Loki,” you groan out. “I’m so fucking close.”

Usually, this is where you’d be begging for Loki’s permission, but you’re the one on top this time, and your legs are starting to quake with the incoming orgasm. You’re so fucking close.

“Just a bit more, Loki, please, I’m so close,” you start to babble, and that’s when he bites down on your clit gently, which makes you shudder around him.

You cum so hard you black out for just a few minutes. When you come to, Loki is cuddling you, your head rested on his chest and his arm securely around your waist. He’s whispering into your ear.

“So good for me, love, you’re such a good girl,” he lets out, and when you open your eyes, he’s smiling at you. “There you are, darling. You did such a good job.”

“Isn’t that my job?” you ask him. When he looks at you quizzically, you elaborate, “The aftercare. Aren’t I supposed to be telling you how good _you_ were?”

He shakes his head, “I _know_ how good I was. I want to make sure _you_ know how good _you_ were.”

“Thank you, Loki,” you grin softly. You feel the warmth of his magic around you as he cleans the both of you up, and then he leans down to kiss you.

“How ‘bout a nap, hmm?” he hums. “I could sleep, and you need your rest.”

You nod.

The way you felt topping Loki, the thrill it brought through you to make him beg, almost made up for the lecture Thor gave the two of you about soundproofing spells when you two emerge from the bedroom two hours later.

 _Almost_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts on my [tumbr](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/).


End file.
